So Weird;The Goddess Chronicles:The Meeting
by Casche
Summary: So Weird/Young Hercules crossover, Callie's Return will be on So Weird section. So Weird gang goes back in time to meet the cadets.
1. The Meeting

**__**

So Weird;The Goddess Chronicles:The Meeting 

Author:Casche

__

Rating:PG, just because ;)

__

Summary:Fi, Jack and Carey(_So Weird_) go back to ancient Greece and meet the cadets of the Academy(_Young Hercules_)

__

Archive:Sure, only if 1)it lives in a kid-friendly site and 2)I know where it lives :)

__

Teaser:This was done for YHU's FanFic board, so some of the cadets are from there

__

Disclaimer:I don't own anyone in this story, Garen, Dracus, and Ash belong to Ash, Casche belongs to me since I am Casche ;)

**__**

Prolouge

Mythology is just that. Myths. 

But what if it wasn't. People believed in this stuff

thousands of years before anyone believed in 

Christianty. For all we know, there could be truth in 

"myths".

What if ancient gods walk amoung us? What if they 

still use their powers? At their command, mountains

could crumble, people could suffer, civilizations could

fall. But people could heal, pain could be avoided,

and problems could be solved with their magic.

They could be anyone, say your teacher, a clerk at your

favorite store, or even a pop star.

Are myths just myths? I don't want to say this, but

most likely, they're not.


	2. I Need Love

**__**

So Weird;The Goddess Chronicles:The Meeting

**__**

Part One

"Urg, there's nothin' interesting on the internet anymore!"

"Fi, did you already look at every website on fairy tales?"

"Not fairy tales, Jack, it's called 'paranormal'"

"Ooo, big difference!"

Fi threw a pillow at her brother, but Carey intercepted it.

"If you're bored, I know something you might be interested in."

"What, Carey?"

"Well, I was just watching *Hercules:The Legendary Journeys*, and I thought, maybe you'd be interested in myths."

"Hmm, novel idea." Fi entered some words into her search engine and, instantly, a website popped up.

"Interesting........" said Jack, peeking over Fi's shoulder. 

"Whoa, she's kinda cute," said Carey, referring to a statue of a goddess.

"That's Casche, it says she was born part mortal, but was given imortality. Her grandfather was Zeus."

"Casche... I wonder if she's available?"

"Carey, even if she was real, why would a goddess want to go out with some teenager whose not rich, a prince, or a god?" retorted Jack

"Good point. I'm just lonely."

"That's because every girl you meet you don't like," Fi said.

"Well, I'm just picky. I like a girl who's smart, funny, cute, can stick up for herself, who-"

"Carey," Fi interupted. 

Because of the odd look on Fi's face, Jack asked "What is it?"

"Everything Carey said described Casche," Fiona whispered to her older brother.

Jack looked over at his best friend. Carey was mumbling something like "I wish I could find a girl" to himself. But, what none of the three mortals saw was a goddess, dressed in pink, watching them, smiling.

*****

Meanwhile, back in Ancient Greece........

"Dehydra, get it, thirsty, hydra?" Casche wasn't listening to her friend telling his "amusing" jokes.

"What is it?" asked Casche's other friend.

"Oh, nothing, Herc. Nice joke, Iolaus." Her two friends still didn't think she was alright. Suddenly, Hercules came up with the answer.

"You're still bummed about that guy, what was his name? Oh, Leo."

"Yeah..... It's just I can't ever find a guy. I wish I knew a funny, cute, talented boy....." 

Another, younger goddess in pink was listening, smiling. She had an idea......


	3. First Glance

**__**

So Weird;The Goddess Chronicles:The Meeting

**_Part Two_**

"Hey, guys, I'm gonna go walk around town, ya'll wanna come?"

"Sure, let me log off and I'll catch up with you."

"And I have to put my shoes on," said Jack.

"K," answered Carey.

A few seconds later....

"Fi, Fi, come out here!"

"What is it?!" Fi yelled at her brother

"Carey's not out there," Jack looked out the bus window.

"What?"

"He's not out there!"

Fi packed some stuff to take with them into her backpack, just in case she thought. "C'mon," Fi motioned toward the door.

When they got there, there was some sort of membrane over it. It was a faint pink color. On the other side, Fi saw Carey who was watching a girl, about Carey's age, who looked like something out of Hercules. The girl was so upset, she didn't notice Carey.

"Jack..." murmured Fi in awe.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Jack when he saw the membrane-thing. "We better get Carey," Fi could tell her brother didn't want to go through there, but she agreed with him. They needed to help Carey. She closed her eyes and jumped through the portal.

Back in Ancient Greece.......

"Herc, I'm gonna go for a walk in the woods. I'll see you later."

Once Casche got out of the Academy's gates, she let the tears flow. Why do I always lose guys I like? She sat on the ground next to a brook. Then, she noticed a boy in strange clothes watching her.

"Who are you?" she shrieked.

"Don't be frightened!"

"Answer me!"

"I'm Carey. Carey Bell."


	4. All Together Now

**__**

So Weird;The Goddess Chronicles:The Meeting

**_Part Three_**

"Why are you dressed funny?" asked Casche.

"Me? What about you?"

"This is the all the rage in Corinth!!"

"Corinth?"

"Yeah, ya know the town about a day away from here! Where are you from anyway?"

"I'm from Colorado."

"What? Is that some kind of small villiage?"

"No! It's in the US," answered Carey.

"What?"

"How can you not know of the US?"

"US? Never heard of it, sorry."

Carey was confused, *we're the most known country in the world, how can someone never of heard of it?* Then, he thought of something. "What's your name?"

"Me? I'm Casche."

"The goddess?"

"What? I am related to the Olympians, but I'm not one of them!"

"But I saw a website with a staue of you on Fi's laptop."

"A web-site? Lap-top? What the?" started Casche as she watched two people pop out of nowhere.

"Fi! Jack!"

"You know them?"

"Casche?!?!" Fi recgonized the future-goddess from her statue.

"How did you know my name? Who are you? Where'd ya come from?"

"Whoa! She talks just like us! And why are you wearing odd clothes?" Fi could tell her brother didn't believe it was "Casche", but she didn't think it was a joke.

Casche wasn't sure if she could trust the odd people. But, using one of her "gifts" she read the hearts. She could tell they didn't mean any harm. "C'mon, I know someone who can help."


	5. The Future vs. The Past

**__**

So Weird;The Goddess Chronicles:The Meeting

**_Part Four_**

"So, you spend hours starring at a box?"

"No, it's a box that has pictures on it. The pictures tell stories."

"Which means you spend hours starring at a box!"

Fi laughed, it was very enertaining listening to Casche and Carey's conversion. Carey was trying to explain their world to Casche.

"You listen to a box, too?!?!"

"Well, it's enertaining!"

"Sure, whatever!"

"It is!"

"I said whatever!"

Jack, who was definiatly annoyed listening to pointless talking, asked, "Who do you think will help us?"

"Oh, our headmaster at the Academy."

"Cheiron?" Fi asked.

"The one and only, unless there's a Cheiron from your time."

"Whoa!" exclaimed Fi as the whole group entered the Academy. "This place is even more amazing than I pictured!"

Jack: "Well, are we gonna meet Cheiron?"

"Yeah, when he gets back."

"When will he get back?" Jack was getting annoyed with the cadet.

"He's supposed to be back by now."

"What? Where is he?"

"He was at a funeral or something."

"It was one of his friend's weddings," answered Hercules with Iolaus and Jason begind him.

"You, you, you're Hercules, aren't you!?!?!" 

"Why, yes he is, and I'm Iolaus!"

"Iolaus!" shouted Casche.

"Sorry," Iolaus said sarcastically.

"Nice to meet you, Iolaus, I'm Fi. This is my brother, Jack-" Jack waved-"And this is our friend Carey."

"And I'm Jason!"

"You're the King of Corinth!" 

"Well," Jason answered Carey's question, "I'm the crowned prince of Corinth."

"Welcome to the Academy, Fi."

"IOLAUS! Quit flirting!!"

"You tell me to quit flirting while you're playing around with that guy in funny clothing with a funny name!!"

Casche just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Somewhere, up on Olympus, a goddess, donned with pink, was smiling. "Hehe, my plan is going perfect! My neice is finally getting the love she deserves!"


	6. Kora's Inn

**__**

So Weird;The Goddess Chronicles:The Meeting

**_Part Five_**

"How long have you been going here?" Carey asked.

"A few months. Do you go to school?"

"Well, I did."

"What happened?"

"I dropped out." Not wanting to loose Casche's interest, he quickly added, "But I'm a muscian!"

"Really?" Casche said excited. "What do you play?"

"The guitar."

"What's that?"

"It's a stringed instrument that looks like a gord with a stick coming out of it."

"So, it's like a lyre?"

"I guess. What's a lyre?"

Casche smiled. "ALAYIA!!"

"WHAT?!?!"

"DO YOU HAVE THAT LYRE YOU BOUGHT IN CORINTH?"

"YEAH, I'LL GET IT!"

Carey smiled back at Casche, girls in the past sure are different he thought.

When Alayia brought back the lyre, Carey knew he could play it. He started playing a song he was writing.

"That's wonderful!!" Casche exclaimed. 

When he was done, he asked "So, what do you do around here for fun?"

Casche and Alayia smiled at each other.

"This is Kora's. We go here when we don't want to be poisoned by the Academy's food!"

"And this is fun?"

"Well, ya never know what will happen!"

"Hey! Ya'll!" yelled Kora while running up to the two cadets and the time traveler. "I need help! I had someone booked to sing here today, but they haven't showed up! Now, I have a crowd wanting music and I have no muscians!!"

"Casche, why don't you show are new friend one of your skills!"

Casche smiled, then walked to the stage. Carey instantly recognized the song Casche sang.

When she was done, Carey walked up to her. "Whoa! You know, the song you sang is, or should I say will be, one of Molly Phillips' songs. Oh, she's the person I work for. She is also Jack and Fi's mom. I'm Molly's lead guitarist!"

"That's awesome!"

"Great job," said Neila, walking, with Ash, up to the three.

"Yeah, great. But who's your friend?"

"Carey, Ash and Neila, Neila and Ash, Carey. He's from the future with Jack and Fi!"

"Who?"

"Carey's friends!"

"Oh..." said Neila. "Anyways......"

"Great job!"

"Thanks. But now we better get back and see if Cheiron's back yet!"


	7. Carey's Crush

**__**

So Weird;The Goddess Chronicles:The Meeting

**_Part Six_**

"Where were you Carey?" the brown-haired 14 year old asked her friend.

"Casche took me sightseeing to Kora's Inn."

"Okay...."

"But you'll never guess what happened!!"

"What," Jack replied to his friends question.

"She sang 'More Like a River'!"

"You mean, the song Mom sings?"

"Well, have you heard any other song by that name?" Fi sarcastically asked her brother. She then added, "That's awesome!"

"Yeah it is!" Carey exclaimed.

"Ooooo!! Carey gots a crush on a Greek girl!!" Jack joked.

"I do not! Well, I guess I do!!" Carey said as Hercules was just about to enter the room.

*How dare he like my neice!* Herc thought. *He's dressed funny and I bet he has no manners!* Hercules ran off to find another cadet. He then ran straight into Ash. 

"Hey! Herc! Why in a rush?"

"Carey! He likes Casche!!"

"Hm, Carey and Casche, kinda has a ring to it!!"

"Don't fool around!"

"Why don't you like him?"

"I don't want her getting hurt. Not only is she my neice, but she's my friend, too! And as soon as Carey, Fi, and Jack leave, Casche'll be crushed!!" Hercules felt better getting all of that off his chest, but he still felt worried about his friend.

"Hercules," Ash said, trying to comfort the demi-god, "Casche is a big girl. If she wants to like a guy from the future, she can. There's nothing you can do to stop her."

"You're right, she has a will of her own. But still-"

Casche entered the hall. "Hey Herc! Ash! What are ya'll doin' on the floor?"


	8. Casche's New Boyfriend

**__**

So Weird;The Goddess Chronicles:The Meeting

**_Part Seven_**

"Where's Casche?" the blonde time traveler asked Hercules.  
"It's after supper, she's in the forest."  
"Why?"  
Iolaus, who was sitting next to Herc, replied "We don't know, she goes out every night, after supper, and no one knows why. But, ya know, she started doing it right after Leo, so it might have something to do with him!"  
Carey only heard the first part of what the cadet said. He was already on his way to the woods.  
"Don't go after her!!" Hercules yelled at Carey.  
"I gotta!!!"  
  
Carey thought the young cadet might be where they first met her. It was a little after dusk, so it could have been her "forest outing" time.   
As he suspected, Casche was sitting next to a brook, crying.   
Carey started to walk toward her, but he stepped on a twig. At the noise, Casche jumped up, ready with her deer-hide daggers. "Oh, it's you."  
"Casche.... What's wrong?"  
"Nothing...."  
"Whatever it is, you're crying over it which must mean it's something!"  
Casche smiled. "Well, I'm guessing the guys have told you about Leo."  
"Yeah. What about him?"  
"Well, as far as the guys know, Leo was my personal guard at the palace. He was dismissed last full moon."  
"Oh..."  
"But what the guys didn't know was I was dating him."  
"What?"  
"Yeah, ya know, boyfriend-girlfriend... Somehow my stepfather found out and was going to behead him for treason."  
"Oh, my!"  
"Yeah! But I convinced him not to. The king said he was banned from the city, and if he every caught him there again, he would be beheaded."  
"Oh, Casche... I'm _so_ sorry!" Carey said, sitting down next to Casche.  
Casche leaned on him and started crying again. "He was my first boyfriend since I came to the Academy and left the Amazons. He was my first crush...."  
"Casche," Carey spoke comfortly. "I could replace him."  
Casche looked up at the musician. "You mean, you want _me_ to be your girlfriend?"  
"Yes! Totally!! Yeah!! Majorly!!"  
"Whoa! I get the point! I'd love to!"  
They both got up and started to head back to the Academy.   
But, on the path in the forest, a black figure blocked their path.  
"Ares! What do you want!?!?"  
"Not what _I_ want, what Zeus wants!"


	9. The Goddess of Nature

**__**

So Weird;The Goddess Chronicles:The Meeting

**_Part Eight_**

"Whhhhh-aaaatt?" wailed Carey.

"I can't tell in front of that mortal!"

"Hey!"

"Carey, stay out of it. Fine, take me to him."

Just as Ares was about to zap Casche to Zeus, Carey grabbed onto her. *I can't let her go alone* he thought. Seconds later, all three of them appeared in a huge marble room.

"Where are we?" asked Carey.

"Olympus. I've been here once when I was about 10." answered Casche. "What do you want with me?"

Zeus, on his high throne, said "Thanks to a suggestion by the war god-"

"Hey! You weren't supposed to say it was me!"

"You are a candidate to become a whole-god."

"What? You mean, make me a goddess!?!?!"

"Yeah! But if want, we could take a poll..."

"What?!"

"All in favor.."

All hands that could be seen were raised.

"All opposed,"

No hands were seen.

"It is official."

"What?"

"You have a lot of words in your vocabulary, don't you, granddaughter."

"But, but, what?"

"Ahh, well, you already can communicate with nature, so... You are now Casche, Goddess of Nature!!"

"Wha-wha-what?!?"

"Please don't say what again, it's getting annoying."

"Okay...."

"Now! You better get back to your school before anyone gets worried."

"O-alright. But when-"

"It's already done. Go!"

With those words, Casche and Carey appeared back within the Academy walls......


	10. The God Thang

**__**

So Weird;The Goddess Chronicles:The Meeting

**_Part Nine_**

"Yo! Everybody!"

"Iolaus, what are you doing?" asked Casche, who was sitting next to Iolaus and Fi at breakfast the next morning.

Iolaus ignored the new goddess. "We have a newly crowned goddess in our midst!"

"Wha-?"

Hercules must have told Iolaus Casche relized *after I told him, meaning Jason and the others must know too*

Once Casche finished her meal, she got up to get ready for morning classes. But a cadet stopped her.

"Now that you're a goddess, can you get me a date for the Persephone Dance?"

"I'm Goddess of Nature, not Goddess of YOU WISH!!"

She stormed out, with Carey at her heels.

"Err! I'm annoyed at all this "goddess" stuff!! THREE cadets woke me up in the middle of the night so I could heal their pimples! Even Iolaus! He said he had a date with Fi!!!"

"Fi?"

"Yeah! I told him she was like 15, but he said "het! Love knows no age!" Can you believe him!!"

Carey laughed.

"Casche!" Neila said running up to the two of them. "Cheiron's back! He said he wanted to talk to you and our visitors!"


	11. Cheiron's Meeting

**__**

So Weird;The Goddess Chronicles:The Meeting

**_Part Ten_**

Casche, Carey, Fiona, and Jack, along with Neila, Ash, Alayia, Hercules, and Iolaus, who all decided to join the meeting ("But we're they're friends, too!"), were all lounging in Cheiron's office.

"And right after I said 'I want a guy' then described Carey, he just appeared there."

"I said 'I want a girl' then I described Casche. I saw a portal, saw Casche, and decided to see why she was crying."

"Crying?" asked Cheiron with his raised eyebrow as high as ever.

"Leo left. He was banished from Athens..."

"okay. Carey, can you describe the portal?"

"Well, it was a light pink color.."

"Yeah! And I think it was a circle, but with the top kinda curved in.." added Fiona.

"Like a heart?" asked Alayia.

"Heats, pink! It all leads to one person.." Casche said.

Then, in unison, all the Greeks shouted "Aphrodite!!"

There she was, with hearts and everything.

"Okay, okay, I brought them here. But I'm not quite sure how to send them back..."

"You're not sure!!!" Jack shouted.

"Well, memories aren't my specaility! Give me a few days and I'll whip up a new one!"

"Fine, it's settled then," Cheiron said, then left.

"Ya'll know what that means..." Casche smiled slyly. "PARTY AT KORA'S!!!"


	12. The Party

**__**

So Weird;The Goddess Chronicles:The Meeting

**_Part Eleven_**

"Bro, what's wrong? You haven't smiled once since we came to Greece."

"I don't know.... We've benn gone for a few days, Mom will be worried by now!"

Casche, who was eavesdropping, answered "Aphrodite can bring you back so that no one ever knew you were gone! Now, lighten up!! I know someone who wants to dance with you!!"

Jack looked around the room till he saw Ash motioning him to come to her. Casche and Fi smiled. 

"Looks like your brother isn't always a a boring stiff!'

"Well, I guess while in Greece...."

Casche started laughing, soon Fi joined her. There little laugh fest was interupted by Iolaus.

"Hey girls... What's up?!?!"

"Nothin'" Casche answered, innoccently.

"Sure... I know, ya'll were saying how cute I was!"

"Yeah..."

"Whatever!" Fi finished for Casche.

Iolaus just replyed with a "yeah-you-were" look. "Fi, dance please?"

"Sure, 'scuse me, Friend."

Casche took a sip of Berry Madness someone left lying around.

"BOO!!"

"Hey! Carey!!"

"Dance?"

"Sure!!"

The live band was playing someone Carey wouldn't mind putting his name on.

"Casche," Alayia said, running up to the dancing couple. "Ya wanna sing with me?"

"Sure, when?"

"Now good?"

"Sure!"

Carey was talking to Hercules until they heard the music start. Carey reckonized the song as the new release "I'm Like a Bird" who, in his time, was sung by Nelly Furtato.

"I'm like a bird,

I wanna fly away!"

The song ended and Carey was the loudest of the applausers.

"Hey all ya'll cadets out there! First of all, let's thank the beautifull, wonderfull, great, all star who owns the establishment..... KORA!" Everyone clapped and cheered. "Now, I would like to dedicate this next song to an amazing guy I just met.."

The next song Alayia and Casche sung was sad to Carey's ears. It was the song sung by S Club 7. He started to cry. He then relized how much he was going to miss Casche when he left.

He relized he couldn't possably live without her.


	13. Carey's Song

**__**

So Weird;The Goddess Chronicles:The Meeting

**_Part Twelve_**

Jack ran up to Carey, "Let's sing!"

"What?"

"Aww, come one, we can both play guitars, so how different can lyres be?"

"Yeah, but what will we sing?"

"I got it! You know that song we've been practicing with?"

"Yeah! Great idea, let's go!"

"Ash, have you seen Carey?" Casche asked after she got off the stage.

"No, but Jack went to see him, so I figure they must be together. Hey! Isn't that them?!?!"

Carey and Jack started playing the song "Hanging by the Moment", which was the song they were practicing. When they were done, Carey gave a minor speech. 

"That song was dedicated to Casche, the greatest cadet I've ever dated! Even though she's the only cadet I've ever dated!"


	14. Casche's Forbidden Garden

**__**

So Weird;The Goddess Chronicles:The Meeting

**_Part Thirteen_**

Once Carey and Jack got off the stage, Casche pulled Carey a side.

"Carey... I want to show you something."

"Okay."

Casche led him deep into the forest. When they got about 3 miles from the party, Casche told him to close his eyes.

"Why?"

"Because, where we're going is sacred, no mortal is supposed to know where it is, let alone be in there!"

Carey closed his eyes as Casche guided him deeper into the woods.

"Open you eyes..."

Carey gasped. Before him was a beautiful garden. A stream with a waterfall ran through the middle of the garden. There was a wall of thick trees blocking the outside world from the garden.

"Where are we?" asked Carey as he skipped across a stone in the stream.

"My garden.. I found it one day and it said it was mine!"

"It said it was yours?"

"Yep, remember, I can talk to nature 'cause my mom was a wood nymph."

"Right..."

Eventually, after checking out the entire garden, Casche and Carey started watching the skies.

"It's hard to believe that a bunch of those stars were put up there by gods! In our age, the sun is like those stars. Science tells us there is no guy in a chariot pulling the sun across the sky!"

Carey looked down and saw Casche had fallen asleep.

"Well, I don't blame her!" He whispered to himself. Soon, Carey joined her in slumber...

Casche slowly opened her eyes. She saw the sun starring at her.

"Oh no!" Casche screamed so loud it woke Carey up.

"What?"

"Classes! I'M LATE!!"

Casche ran all the way back to the Academy with Carey at her heels.

When they both tore into the Academy, Casche was out of breath and Carey was short of fainting! Casche ran into Garen's class room.

"From the look on your face, Ms. Goddess, I can tell you did your best to get here on time!"

Casche started to blush as Garen walked up to her.

"You're excused this time, but better not do this in Fiddle's class."

"Right."

"Now, take your seat," Garen said as he winked at her.

Casche nodded slowly as she slipped into the seat between Dracus and Neila.

"What happened?" Neila asked.

"Yeah, Goddess-Girl! Spill the beans!"

"I'll tell ya'll at break!"

"Hey! We want to know now!" whined Dracus.

"Mr. Dracus, Ms. Neila, have we not witnessed a tardy before?"

"Uh, um, uh..."

"No sir, we'll be quite!!" answered Neila.

Casche and Alayia, who was sitting behind Dracus, giggled.

"Casche, you already have cut it close..."

"Yeah, I know..."

"So..."

"Sooo...."

"Hades, ya'll get the rest of the period to talk!"

"Now you see why everyone loves Garen?" Casche told Carey.


	15. To Live a Lifetime In a Day

**__**

So Weird;The Goddess Chronicles:The Meeting

**_Part Fourteen_**

"Oh my gods!!"

"Don't worry, Herc, we didn't do anything!"

"Yeah, I know..."

"But still, we care about you!" answered Iolaus.

"Yeah," added Dracus.

"Don't worry!"

"Fine.. We'll leave you two alone... For a while," teased Jason.

Just then, a famliar pink-figure appeared.

"Hey, Cutie! I got it!"

Casche chewed on her cheek.

"How 'bout we send them back tommorrow. Give ya'll another day."

"K." Casche whispered.

Casche went to find Carey.

"What?" Carey asked as Casche dragged him along.

"We have to live a lifetime in a day!"

"Huh?"

Casche had dragged Carey back to her garden.

Carey wanted to see what she meant.....


	16. Songs

**__**

So Weird;The Goddess Chronicles:The Meeting

**_Part Fifteen_**

Casche had drug Carey back to her garden.

"Now, we can do anything you want!" Casche told Carey.

"Okay," he answered. "I want you to sing to me, then I'll sing to you!"

Casche smiled, then snapped her finger and Carey was sitting on a HUGE cushion that 

was silver and gold.

She sung something else familar to him.

"I'm dreaming of one kiss from you 

A love long and true 

We'll go on and on and... 

"I don't wanna hear that I'm too young 

To know it's love that makes me feel this way 

'Cause I don't have to feel the heat of the sun 

To know it's shining on me every day 

When it's warm outside 

And the look in your eyes 

Is longing to show me the way 

I don't want to wait 

"Just one kiss from you, and suddenly 

I see the road laid out in front of me 

You give me strength, you give me hope 

And when you hold me in your arms 

You make me whole 

And I don't know just what I would do 

Without one kiss from you 

"I don't wanna hear my time will come 

When it feels like it's already here 

We should learn to walk before we run 

But why go anywhere when you're so near 

'Cause when I reach out to you 

So sad and confused 

And feeling like I could cry 

You dry my eyes 

"Just one kiss from you, and suddenly 

I see the road laid out in front of me 

You give me strength, you give me hope 

And when you hold me in your arms 

You make me whole 

And I don't know just what I would do 

Without one kiss from you 

"I'm dreaming of one kiss from you 

A love long and true 

We'll go on and on and... 

I'm looking for one kiss goodnight 

To last all my life 

On and on and... 

"I'm looking for one kiss goodnight 

To last all my life!"

Carey smiled.

"Your turn!"

"Okay," Carey stood up and thought about what he would sing. Finally, it came to him.

"And I'd give up forever to touch you

'Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now

"And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breathe is your life

'Cause sooner or later it's over

I just don't want to miss you tonight

"And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

"And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming

Or the moment of truth in your lies

When everything feels like the movies

Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

"And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

"And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

"And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

"I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am"

When that was done, they were both exhausted. They laid down on the giant cushion.

The last sight Casche saw before she fell asleep was Carey smiling at her.


	17. Casche's Town

**__**

So Weird;The Goddess Chronicles:The Meeting

**_Part Sixteen_**

When that was done, they were both exhausted. They laid down on the giant cushion.

The last sight Casche saw before she fell asleep was Carey smiling at her.

Casche woke up, Selene was almost at her full height. 

She carefully woke Carey up. Then, she grabbed his arm and zapped themselve to a new place.

"Where are we?" Carey asked, groggily.

"This is my first temple," Casche replied. "They were building their temple, and, it is *so* new, they haven't dedicated their city to anyone, so Zeus gave them a vision. In it, he showed them a new goddess, a different kind of goddess. One who was mortal than turned. And they gave this city to me!"

"What's it called?"

"I believe it's called 'Mycanea', I'm really not sure. Zeus just told me about in a dream."

"Whoa!"

"Watch this!" Casche hugged Carey and they started to float. Soon, they were high above the ground. They were in the clouds!

"Double whoa!"

The sun soon rose after that.

"Now, it's time for you to go home." Casche sadly said.

"Right. Time for me to leave this time and place...."


	18. Time To Go Home

**__**

So Weird;The Goddess Chronicles:The Meeting

**_Part Seventeen_**

"Now, it's time for you to go home." Casche sadly said.

"Right. Time for me to leave this time and place...."

Casche zapped them both back to the Academy where the some of the cadets and Aphrodite were waiting for them.

"Ready?" the Goddess of Love asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be!" answered Fi.

Fi and Jack hugged their ancient friends, and got ready to return home. Carey, on the other hand, was not ready.

"Casche.." He whispered.

"Ya gotta go... Look for me, in the future...." She said, then kissed him. Not being able to watch them go, she turned her back. "Now, leave." She ordered.

Carey wistfully looked at her. "I will...."

Then, Aphrodite created another portal, like the one before. The three time-travelers walked through it, and they were back in the year 2000.


	19. The Meeting, Again

**__**

So Weird;The Goddess Chronicles:The Meeting

**_Part Eighteen_**

Then, Aphrodite created another portal, like the one before. The three time-travelers walked through it, and they were back in the year 2000.

"As much as I loved it in Greece, I'm glad to be back!" said Jack.

"Yeah," his sister said. "Me, too!"

"I'm not." murmured Carey to himself. "I'm gonna be in the bus."

"Okay," answered Fi. "Come on, Bro, let's go find some grub!" Jack and Fi turned the corner.

Meanwhile, in a hotel room.....

"Casche, what's wrong? Ever since we came to the State's you've looked like someone has died!"

"Yeah, I know, it's just that... Well, an old-uh-friend lives here and I guess I just miss him..."

"*Him*?"

"Yeah, him."

"Why don't we go shopping to get *him* off your mind!"

"Sure..."

Casche and her "bodyguard" were looking through the window of "Old Navy" deciding to if they want to go in. Casche got a hunch and turned around.  


"MP? Who's MP?"  


"Where." Carol, Casche's companion, asked.  


"On that bus!"  


"Oh! It must be Molly Phillips' bus!"  


"Molly Phillips? Why does dhe sound familar?"  


"I bet you heard her on the radio or something!"  


"Yeah... Whatever..."  
  


*Back on the bus....*  
Carey couldn't stand feeling so bummed, so he turned on the radio. One of his favorite songs came on. He started rockin'. As he went past the window, he noticed someone.  


"Casche?" He whispered to himself.  


He looked closer than ran ourdoors.  


  
"Ohh.. Look at the halter!" Carol exclaimed.  


"Yeah..."  


All of the sudden, Casche felt strong arms wrap around her waist and twirl her in a circle. 

She turned around, and saw it was...  


"Carey!!"  


Casche kissed him on the cheek.  


"Man, I've missed you!! Hey! You just got back, didn't you?"  


"Yeah, how did you know?"  


"Well, you have that smell of the Academy on you. And you're wearing the same outfit!"  


"Oh, Casche, come with me!"  


"Why?"  


"Just come on!"  


  
Carey had Molly and his mom, Irene, sit down. Carey's father, Ned, was also watching with Fi and Jack.  


"Now," Carey said. "I want ya'll to hear something!"  


Carey winked at the Goddess of Nature.  


Casche snapped her fingers, and music was heard.  


  
"I woke up to find  
Your face on my mind  
The sun always shines, On my garden.  
I told you before  
Just knock on myh door  
Cause you know the score, It's my party."  


  
Irene looked at Molly, Molly at Irene. They were both smiling.  


  
"You ran away with my spoon  
You've stolen my heart  
Always laughing  
I jumped over the moon  
Right from the start  
You always make me feel good"  
  
Jump Down  
I've never believed in love  
Till now, I've never believed in us  
Jump Down (gotta jump down)  
I've never believed,  
I've never believed in love  
Thats why I'm letting you know  
(gotta jump down)"  


  
Carey was smiling so hard. He knew his mother and Molly were loving his girlfriend.  


  
"You're always around  
Just stamping the ground  
The letter I found was yours truly  
It's so plain to see  
What you wrote to me was  
Positively unruly"  
  
You ran away with my spoon  
You've stolen my heart  
Always laughing  
I jumped over the moon  
Right from the start  
You always make me feel good"  
  
Jump Down  
I've never believed in love  
Till now, I've never believed in us  
Jump Down (gotta jump down)  
I've never believed,  
I've never believed in love  
Thats why I'm letting you know  
(gotta jump down)"  


  
"Whoa! Who is this girl" asked Ned.  


  
"Whoah letting you know  
Whoah I don't what you to go  
Oh you make me feel good"  
  
Jump Down  
I've never believed in love  
Till now, I've never believed in us  
Jump Down (gotta jump down)  
I've never believed,  
I've never believed in love  
Thats why I'm letting you know  
(gotta jump down)  
(yeah yeah letting you know)  
Jump Down  
I've never believed in love  
Till now, I've never believed in us  
Jump Down (gotta jump down)  
I've never believed,  
I've never believed in love  
Thats why I'm letting you know  
(gotta jump down)"  


  
Fi and Jack could tell by the huge smile on Casche's face that she was enjoying her performance!  


  
"Jump Down!"  


  
When she was finished, Carey asked: "Can she be Molly's opening act?!?!?!"  


"What?!?! Carey? Shouldn't you ask _me_ before you ask that?!?!" Casche exclaimed.  


"Well, do you want to?"  


"*I* would love to, but it's up to Molly and your mom!"  


Molly, Ned, and Irene went into a huddle while Carey, Fi, and Jack went up to Casche.  


"Wouldn't it be _so_ fun if Casche came on the road with us?" Fi asked her big brother.  


"Yeah! Don't you think so, Carey?"  


"Of course!"  


"We have decided," Molly announced. "That, if Casche wants to, she can come with us. 

We do have that extra room on the bus!"  


"Cool!" screamed Casche.   


  
"Hey," said Casche, taking a seat next to Carey at the hotel.  


"Hey!"  


"I called Carol. She's flying back to Greece tommorrow."  


"Good. Casche?"  


"Yep?"  


"How _did_ you know all those songs by people in the future?"  


"Well, a lot of the times, writers will have a block. Then, I, Artemis, and Aphrodite give them our ideas. Molly, before she wrote the song I sung, prayed: 'Please, God, Jesus, Buddha, even Zeus! PLEASE give me an idea for a song!', then I gave it to her!"  


"Okay, that's neat!"  


"Yep!"  


"Come on, Kids," Ned, Carey's father said. "We need to go!"  


Casche and Carey got their bags, loaded them on the bus, then loaded themselves on the bus.  


As they drove off for Hope Springs, Colorado, Casche thought outloud. "I'm ready for an adventure!"  


**__**

THE END


End file.
